<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A God by sweeterthanthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566939">Like A God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis'>sweeterthanthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, Jealous Steve Rogers, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for @candy-and-writing ‘s 1k challenge over on Tumblr. Find me on Tumblr, same user name as here. I'd appreciate the support. I got a little carried away, so its a chunky one. Any support or feedback is gratefully received. Follow over on Tumblr if you want to keep up to date with what I’ll be posting over the next couple of weeks and beyond. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew what you were doing the moment you placed your hand on Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing lightly and laughing animatedly at the joke that he’d made.</p><p>You could feel his eyes piercing through the back of your perfectly styled head, a thrill rushing through you as you at the thought of his jaw twitching in irritation as you flirted with his best friend.</p><p>Turning to the side so he could get a better look at you, you twirled the cocktail stick from your martini between your fingertips, the crimson nail polish shining in the light from the chandelier above. Bringing it to your glossy lips, you snaked your tongue out teasingly, popping the red cherry between your teeth and sucking it into your mouth. You knew you looked hot. Your silk dress had definitely garnered his attentions. </p><p>Sipping at your cocktail, you dared to glance his way. You knew his eyes were on you, but the intensity radiating off of him struck you dumb. He was furious, and it was exactly what you wanted. Your eyes met his, making your breath hitch in your suddenly dry throat.</p><p>He was so fucking beautiful, and he looked delectable in a tux. His golden hair was longer now, pushed back from his face. A perfectly kept beard adorned his face.  You ached to feel it scratching your inner thighs while he devoured your pussy, to run your fingers through his hair and grip his head between your thighs.</p><p>As you tore your gaze away from his, you’d said it before you’d even had time to think about it – and as soon as you had, you knew you were in for it.</p><p>“Wanna dance with me, Buck?”</p><p>“Of course, doll.”</p><p>Throwing back the rest of your martini, you set the empty glass down onto the bar and took Bucky’s waiting hand; the cool metal easing the flames that were rising beneath your skin.</p><p>You couldn’t bring yourself to look back over your shoulder as Bucky led you to the busy dance floor. Placing your free hand on his chest, you swayed together in time to the music. You knew it wasn’t romantic, so did Bucky. It didn’t surprise you when he leant down to whisper in your ear, and the thought of what that might look like to Steve didn’t escape you either.</p><p>“You tryin’ to get me killed?”</p><p>You could hear the playfulness in his tone, and you couldn’t help it as the corners of your lips twitched up into a soft smile.</p><p>“I’m not, but I’m sorry if he’s mad at you. I don’t know what his problem is.” You looked up into his bright blue eyes, offering him a look of apology before he shook his head and laughed.</p><p>“Not me doll, you on the other hand…” He spun you around then, his hand on your lower back, steadying you as you stumbled slightly in your heels. “Oh, he’s mad alright. And you damn well know what his problem is.”</p><p>You couldn’t help yourself, the thought of what he might do to you when he finally got his hands on you sending your head into a spin. Sneaking a look at him, you could see his jaw tensing as he sipped on his beer, his eyes darker now and his free fist clenched in anger down by his side.</p><p>You watched as he pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against and disappeared into the crowd, feeling like you could finally breathe.</p><p>“You two really ought to fuck it out your respective systems before one of you explodes.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you slapped Bucky playfully on the shoulder and turned to walk away.</p><p>“If only your friend wasn’t such a stubborn asshole, huh?” You threw back over your shoulder, smirking to yourself as you fantasied about what it would feel like to have your cunt stuffed with his cock. He was packing, there was no doubt about that. You’d seen as much in the gym. Your mouth salivated at the thought of it.</p><p>Resting your elbows on the bar, you caught the attention of the bartender and beckoned for another martini. You couldn’t help the places your mind wandered to while you waited. Was he a gentle lover? All tenderness and care? Or would he choke you and fuck you senseless?</p><p>Honestly, you hoped it was the latter.</p><p>Smiling at the bartender as he placed your drink down in front of you, you raised it to your lips and took a sip. Breathing through your nose as you swallowed it down, the scent of him hit your nostrils. All pine and bergamot.</p><p>“I see you’ve finished draping yourself all over Bucky. Who’s next? Clint?”</p><p>“Honestly, I thought I might go for a ride on Thor next. I wonder what its like to fuck a God?” You replied flippantly, taking another sip of your martini, and trying to look as unbothered as possible. Your heart was battering against your ribcage. “Anyway, what do you care what I do? Or who I do?”</p><p>“Oh I don’t, but you wanna know what I think?” He didn’t give you the opportunity to answer him before he continued. He was standing behind you, one hand either side of you on the wooden bar top, his breath tickling the nape of your neck. You shivered, mentally cursing yourself for showing him the kind of effect he had on you. “I think you’ve been teasing me for months. You flirting with the guys in front of me? It’s a performance, and it’s for me. Because what you want, what you really want, is me.”</p><p>“Oh Captain, you are absolutely right. I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby.” You rolled your eyes, ducking under his arm with your drink in hand. “Or maybe, it’s the other way around.”</p><p>You internally high fived yourself as you walked away, swaying your hips from side to side a little more than necessary because you just knew he was watching you. It was impossible to tell who was the cat and who was the mouse in this long-winded game that you’d both been playing.</p><p>You kept an eye on for him the rest of the evening, watching as woman after woman approached him, and of course they were all beautiful. It was no surprise of course. He was testosterone personified. It didn’t stop you from feeling that pang of jealousy that you loved inflicting upon him. It wasn’t so fun when the shoe was on the other foot, and you could tell that he was relishing in it as his eyes deliberately sought out yours every once in a while.</p><p>Unable to take any more, your thighs clenching together in need as you watched him, you threw back one final drink, and made your way to the elevator, the train of your silk dress floating behind you. You lamented the fact that you had yet another date with your vibrator, but it was better than nothing at all.</p><p>As the elevator door began to close, you reached into your clutch for your room key. You’d have expected Tony to have retinal scanning on his guest rooms by now but clearly that wasn’t high up on his list of priorities. The doors slid open again and you wanted to cry with frustration as he stepped in. You had wanted to get away from him. It was torture, and you weren’t sure you could cope with being in such an enclosed space and not climb him like a fucking tree. That didn’t stop you from sassing him though.</p><p>“Going to bed alone? Have to say Captain, I’m shocked. Didn’t any of those girls come over all patriotic and decide to take one for the team?” He was standing in front of you, back to you, and you could see his shoulder muscles tensing through the material of his tux. You couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction, and you had to admit that this was your favourite game.  “What? No witty comeback about me and what I get up to behind closed doors? Fuck, that’s disappointing. You gotta up your game…”</p><p>Before you knew what was happening, he’d slammed the emergency stop button, causing the lights to dim and the elevator to come to an immediate halt. Your eyes widened as he turned to face you, his hulking form towering over yours and giving you no choice but to seek support against the mirrored wall behind you.</p><p>“You really wanna fuck with me?” Planting the palm of his hand against the mirror above your head, he loosened his bow tie with his free hand, his eyes full of fire and hunger. “I should just give you what we both know you want right now, right here.”</p><p>His knuckles grazed the curve of your throat, your mouth betraying you as a pathetic whimper fell from your lips. His beard tickled your cheek as he leant in to you, a dark chuckle emitting from him while your knees quivered beneath you.</p><p>“Steve…”</p><p>Two fingers found your lips as he pried your mouth open, pulling down on your plump bottom lip to sink his fingers in knuckle deep. You gagged at the feeling; your eyes wide like saucers while you tried to comprehend what was happening. As if instinctively, your lips closed around his digits, sucking them to the tips. Rolling his neck on his broad shoulders, his eyes fluttered closed for a moment.</p><p>“It’s Steve now? I don’t think so sweetheart.” His wet fingers trailed a path down your chin, to your now heaving chest cavity, saliva glistening against your skin in their wake. “It’s Captain to you.”</p><p>Wrapping his hand around your throat, he applied just a little pressure, enough to let you know that he meant business. His nose traced your jawline, forcing your head to the side as he bit down on your earlobe, his breath hot in your ear.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” You could do nothing but whine, the pressure of his hand around your throat coupled with the scent of him rendering you almost speechless.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>You caught sight of yourself in the mirror next to you, your skin flushed with desire and your eyes wild, blown wide with lust. You were a tiny little thing compared to him, and the thought of him taking you right there had your pussy weeping. His hand released your throat, reaching down to cup your wet warmth in the palm of his hand, silk pressing against your pussy lips.</p><p>“Last chance, or I leave you here all fucking pathetic and desperate. Say. It.”</p><p>The mere thought of him pulling away from you had you gripping his jacket for dear life, craning your head up to meet his stare. His breathing was heavy as his eyes darted from yours, down to your lips and back again.</p><p>“Fuck me, Captain.”</p><p>As if you’d flipped a switch, he gripped your face with both hands, his lips pressing against yours as his tongue fought its way into your mouth. He kissed you like you were oxygen, and he was on his last breath. Animalistic grunts rumbled through his chest, vibrating against your silk covered, pebbled nipples. His fingers tangled in your hair, gripping you at the roots and stinging your scalp. You couldn’t bring yourself to care – the pain giving way to pleasure as his erection ground into your stomach.</p><p>“Well look at that, baby made a mess…” He laughed sadistically, stepping back from you and looking down at the wet patch on the front of your dress. “Take your panties off. That’s if you’re wearing any.”</p><p>“Is that an order, Captain?”</p><p>Spinning you round, he pushed you up against the cold mirror, your frantic breaths misting the glass as your cheek pressed against it. “You might want to adjust that attitude, or am I gonna have to do it for you?”</p><p>You had never been so aroused, his controlling tone making you want to submit to him instantly. He was glorious.</p><p>“Take. Your. Panties. Off.”</p><p>Each word accentuated by a firm thrust of his hips against your ass, his cock rock hard and pressed between your cheeks through the thin material of your dress.</p><p>“Yes, Captain.” You hiked up your dressed, hooking your thumbs around the waistband of your black lace underwear. Bending as much as you could whilst pressed between him and the mirror, you pulled them down to your knees, letting them fall to your ankles.</p><p>“That’s a good girl. See, you can do as you’re told.” He pressed the softest of kisses to your temple before crouching down behind you, his palms slapping against the insides of your ankles, urging you to step out of the soaking wet panties pooled around your stilettos.</p><p>You’re knees almost buckled as his fingertips tickled your inner thighs, your dress resting around your waist as you arched into his touch.</p><p>“You are fucking soaked baby. You’re so desperate for my cock, huh? Pathetic.” His fingers collected the traces of your arousal, finding your mouth again as you eagerly suckled at them, desperate to please him. “My dirty girl.”</p><p>Withdrawing his fingers, he pulled your face to look at him, a shit eating grin plastered across his gorgeous face. “Open that pretty mouth, baby.”</p><p>You did as he asked without question or complaint as he balled up your underwear in his fist and shoved it into your mouth. The salty-sweet tang of your juices hit your taste buds while you adjusted to breathing solely through your nose. Tears of anticipation sparkled in your eyes while you waited for him to make his next move.</p><p>“I’m going to stretch that pussy wide open, and you’re going to thank me for it.”</p><p>You nodded enthusiastically; your moans muffled by your panties as he slid two fingers straight into your dripping wet cunt. His teeth nipped at your shoulder, the delicious sting of it only fuelling your ever-growing arousal. His knuckles dragged against your velvety walls, curling up into a ‘come hither’ motion, pressing against the spongy flesh inside of you that made you want to climb the walls.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so tight baby. Can feel that greedy pussy sucking at my fingers. She doesn’t want me to leave.” He crooned, his praise making your heart swell and your stomach flip.</p><p>His fingers continued their assault on your g-spot as his thumb circled your swollen clit, the pleasure of it making your legs shake. You could feel the coil tightening inside your belly, your breathing unsteady as you desperately tried to remain upright.</p><p>“You’re going to come all over my fingers, you got that?” You nodded. It was all you could do, other than plead with him inaudibly. You sounded so fucking needy; you didn’t even recognise yourself. “Now.”</p><p>Your body reacted to his permission instantly, your thighs clenching around his hand while he held you upright with the other. You could feel the wetness dripping down your legs, his hand completely coated in your release. Head spinning and heart pounding, you rested your forehead against the cool glass, your panties still clamped between your teeth.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re such a good girl for me.” His eyes damn near rolled back in his head as he tasted you on his fingers, your eyes fixed on his reflection as he lapped it up. “Fucking delicious.”</p><p>Pulling the straps of your dress down over your shoulders, he pulled you flush against him, letting the silk gather around your waist as it fell, your back against his chest as he marvelled at the sight of your breasts. Your nipples swollen and desperate to be paid attention to. Bringing one hand up to your throat, the other pinching at your sensitive nipples one after the other, he whispered.</p><p>“Look at yourself, you look so fucking hot. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” You simply moaned, the feeling of complete bliss washing over you as you took in the sight of what he was reducing you to. “On your knees.”</p><p>It was an order that you were more than willing to carry out, turning to face him and sinking to your knees instantly. Your eyes couldn’t help but dart to the outline of his cock beneath his suit trousers. And he was fucking huge. A shudder ran through you as you wondered how it would even fit, but you were ready.</p><p>You looked up at him as he pulled his cock free from the confines of his trousers, the tip nudging your cheek and leaving just a slight glistening of precum in its place. Removing the panties from your mouth, he stuffed them in his pocket.</p><p>“Now be a good girl, open wide and suck my dick.”</p><p>His girth was frightening and his length even more so, but you wrapped your lips around his swollen tip and the second you tasted him, you were hooked. Sinking your mouth down onto him, you gagged as he hit the back of your throat, causing it to contract around him.</p><p>“Fuck, baby. That’s it. You can take it; I know you can.” His fingers tangled in your hair as he pulled you further down onto him. You tried to relax as he began thrusting in and out of your mouth, spit dangling from your chin and seeping from the corners of your mouth as he used you. His hand pressed against your throat, teeth clenching as he felt his cock bulge within it with each thrust.</p><p>He kept a brutal pace, your chest slick with saliva as you looked up at him with big doe eyes. Tears fell from the corners, leaving a trail of mascara down your cheeks. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see yourself – on your knees, mouth stuffed with cock and grinding against the carpeted floor of the elevator, desperate for another wave of pleasure.</p><p>“You look so pretty baby.” He praised, pulling his cock free of your throat, a trail of spit dangling from the tip to your swollen bottom lip as he wiped away your tears. “Up.”</p><p>You stumbled as you tried to get to your feet, his hand wrapping around your bicep and pulling you upwards, back pressed against the wall. You watched as he removed his jacket, tossing it to the floor behind him. His biceps were bulging beneath the white cotton material of his shirt, and you were in awe. Rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, you gulped as his eyes met yours, the predatory look chilling your bones in the most delicious way. His cock was truly the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen, so smooth and perfect, and you ached to feel it inside of you.</p><p>“Please…” You begged, all pride out of the window as your dress pooled around your feet, leaving you stood there in only a pair of black stilettos. He looked you up and down like you were prey, and he was starved. “Fuck me.”</p><p>He was on you in an instant, hooking one leg up around his waist as his cock nudged your clit. Kissing you again, a little more tenderly now, he kneaded your buttocks in his palms and you felt like you’d been reduced to mush.</p><p>“Arms around my neck baby, don’t let go.”</p><p>You did as you were told, your arms locking around him as he lifted you effortlessly in his hands, your legs wrapped around his waist. The tip of his cock rested against your hole as he grinded you against it, and you were desperate.</p><p>“Please, please fuck me. I need you, Captain…”</p><p>You squealed as he hooked his forearms underneath your thighs, your ass now hanging in the air as he held your legs open. Transfixed by the look on his face as he teased your pussy with his cock, you pulled yourself closer to him, meeting his lips in a hungry kiss that almost took your breath away.</p><p>“You still wanna know what it feels like to be fucked by a God?” He teased, his open mouth breathing into yours, your lips touching.</p><p>“I don’t need a fucking God Steve, I need you. Fuck me.”</p><p>Your breath was punched out of your lungs as he pulled you down onto his cock, every inch of him buried deep within you, right to the hilt and pushing up against your cervix. Your mouth fell open, forehead resting on his shoulder as you tried to adjust to the huge stretch he’d just inflicted upon you.</p><p>“Tightest pussy I ever had, fuck.”</p><p>A slew of further profanities fell from his lips as his name fell from your own, like a prayer. He didn’t move as you panted against each other, perfectly still.</p><p>“Please move.” You whimpered, desperate to feel that delicious burn as he filled you up all over again.</p><p>Your fingernails bit into the flesh of his neck while he pounded you down onto his cock, each thrust harder than the last. The pressure of him splitting you open had your eyes rolling back in your head.</p><p>Feeling the waves of ecstasy washing over you, your pussy clenched around him like a vice as you came so hard you thought you’d seen Jesus.  </p><p>“Fuck, do that again.” He was rabid, lips curled up over his teeth as he impaled you over and over, his unrelenting pace forcing your head to thump back against the wall behind you. You were boneless, completely fucked out and his to do with whatever he pleased.</p><p>Your left leg fell from his grip, the tip of your stiletto just scraping the carpet below, and yet still he fucked you. The warmth of his palm pressing down on your stomach was a new sensation, a tender moment perhaps. And then he opened his mouth.</p><p>“I can feel it, right here.” He pressed down again, harder this time as you gazed at him with lustful confusion. “My cock baby, I can feel it inside of you. You are stuffed. I want you to come for me again, just one more.”</p><p>You shook your head, unable to convey the words that were swimming around in your brain. Reaching above your head, your palm flat against the mirror, you tried to hold yourself steady while you looked down between the two of you. The sight of your pussy taking him in was fascinating, and so fucking hot.</p><p>“You like watching your cunt while I fuck it? Play with that pussy for me.”</p><p>Unsure of how to manoeuvre his request, one leg still hooked over his arm while the other held you up above you, you went with it anyway. He could tell you to do anything, and you’d do it.</p><p>You traced little circles over your aching clit, almost frightened of another release, fearful that you could very well pass out from the tension in your abdomen.</p><p>“Atta girl, I’ve got you.” His forehead rested against yours, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he kissed you, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth for good measure. “Come for me, sweetheart. Then you’re gonna swallow everything that I’ve got.”</p><p>All you could do was nod – you’d lost the power of coherent thought. It was as you were a puppet, your body completely under his command as your pussy quivered, one final, euphoric orgasm hitting you so hard you cried. Tears fell from your eyes, your cries ringing out in the air while he fucked three more brutal thrusts into you, bringing you straight back to the edge again.</p><p>Setting you back down on your feet, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, stroking it firmly while you got your breath back. He didn’t give you more than a moment.</p><p>“On your knees, open wide.”</p><p>You were thankful to be sitting, your body exhausted and your head lulling to the side slightly. Flattening your tongue against your chin, you opened as wide as you could, the sight of him pumping his huge cock sending fresh waves of arousal throughout your body.</p><p>“Fuck, here it comes….” His eyes clenched shut, one palm resting on the mirror behind you as hot, sticky ropes of his cum coated your tongue and lips. Watching his balls tighten made your pussy twitch again, the sense of pride you got from pleasing him overriding any shame you might have felt from being on your knees, fucked raw in Tony Starks elevator.</p><p>Steve used his thumb to gather the escaping droplets falling from the corner of your mouth, your lips instantly closing around his finger to make sure you got it all.</p><p>“Swallow it like a good girl.” God, he was so fucking perfect. And you did, one big gulp and it was gone. You felt the need to stick your tongue out, to show him that you’d done as he’d asked. He crouched down in front of you, cock semi hard and hanging in the air still. “What do you say?”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>He chuckled at you, kissing your sweat slickened fore head and making himself decent again. Then he surprised you, picking up your dress and holding it over your head as if to help you.</p><p>“Arms up, baby.” You did as you were told.</p><p>You watched as he straightened you out, an amused smirk twitching at your lips. He caught you, his brow furrowing as he attempted to figure out the look on your face. You closed your eyes, standing now with your head resting sideways against the mirror. You could sleep for a week.</p><p>Feeling the elevator moving, bright light filling the space once again, you pulled yourself together as the air fell silent around you. All of a sudden, you were back there again. Not talking, just stewing over what the two of you had just done.</p><p>The doors to the elevator slid open. Steve turned to face you once more.</p><p>“I may not be a God sweetheart, but I sure as hell fuck like one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>